


manga

by sayohjna



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, discussions of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Yuu finds something interesting in Riko's room.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko & Takasaki Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	manga

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Paula!

Writing music with Riko is nice, Yuu thinks. She doesn't get to do it often, usually only when Chika is busy, but they work pretty well together. Riko knows way more about music theory than Yuu does, so sometimes she feels a bit inadequate, but Riko always assures her that she's doing a great job. Plus, Riko doesn't like working alone. 

"Again, thank you so much. It's so stressful to write music by myself," Riko says for the Nth time this hour. 

"No problem. It's great writing with you!" Yuu replies yet again. She doesn't mind having to repeat it. If constantly thanking Yuu brings Riko comfort, she isn't going to take that away from her. 

"Thanks, Yuu. Mind if I step out for a moment and use the restroom?" 

Yuu waves her hand. "Oh, that's fine! I mean, it's your house anyway."

Riko nods and gets up. "Be right back."

Once Riko is gone, Yuu notices a book peeking out from under Riko's bed. Yuu hadn't seen it before, since Riko had been sitting there. What kinda stuff does Riko read, anyway? Yuu hasn't ever asked. Well it wouldn't hurt to take a peek… 

Yuu flips to a random page. It's a manga, and there are pictures of two girls making out. Interesting. Yuu looks closer to read the text box in the middle. 

_ Onee-chan, please-- _

Oh. So Riko's into this kinda thing? Yuu's never actually read something like this. She flips the page curiously. 

Alright, so this is porn. And it's between sisters. That's fine. Yuu isn't about to judge anyone. 

It's interesting, honestly. Riko doesn't seem like the type of person to be into incest, but you know what they say. The quiet ones are always freaks. 

Suddenly, Yuu hears a shriek from the doorway and drops the manga. 

"Sorry! I know that's your personal stuff. I didn't mean to invade your privacy," Yuu says quickly. 

Riko sighs and sits down across from Yuu. "How much did you see?" she asks. 

"I mean… They were sisters. They were kissing."

Riko nods. "You must thing I'm disgusting…" she says, looking down at the floor in shame. 

Yuu shrugs. "I don't really care. You do you." She lowers her voice. "Honestly, I think Kanata-senpai and her sister have something going on, but I don't love either of them any less for it."

Riko giggles, then breathes a sigh of relief. "That's good. I'm glad you don't hate me," she says. "Yoshiko-chan knows about it and supports me, but I get the feeling everyone else would freak if they found out."

"I mean, there are weirder kinks in my opinion. I'd rather think about incest than, like, scat or something," Yuu says. "I don't think I get the appeal though. What exactly do you like about it?" 

"It's just…" Riko sighs dreamily. "The concept of star-crossed lovers… So close to each other, yet so far… Unable to fully express their love for each other… Incest truly is a superior trope."

"Yeah, not my cup of tea, but I get where you're coming from. Star-crossed lovers can be cute, but I was always a fan of childhood friends."

"See, that's the thing though! Siblings are just childhood friends on steroids!" Riko replies. 

Yuu thinks about it for a second. "Hmm… Okay, you're speaking my language now."

"See! You're starting to get it. Do you wanna borrow a few of my mangas? I can recommend a few favorites to you if you'd like," Riko says hopefully. 

"Sure. Why not." 

Riko beams at Yuu and shuffles over yo the bed. "Alright! This one is about two twins with a sorta love-hate relationship. The older one resents the younger one for being a prodigy, but the younger one is oblivious to her sister's frustrations. She's completely enamored with her older sister! It's the story of them coming back together after growing apart since childhood, and becoming something a little more than sisters." 

"And this one is about a girl that tries to follow in her older sister's footsteps to figure out why she quit being a witch. It focuses more on the friendships between the main character and her friends, but there's definitely incest undertones. Really great read if you like fantasy."

"This one's kinda angsty. It's part of a greater universe, but this specific story is about two twins who are trying to conquer the world. No spoilers but there's murder and betrayal! The lore gets a little complicated, though, so I understand if you'd wanna skip it."

"And those are my three favorites! Let me know which ones you wanna take home. You could take all three if you wanted! Anyway, sorry for rambling, I just get really excited about manga."

Yuu grins. "I think you and Setsuna-chan would make an excellent team. She gets super passionate about manga and anime too. Not sure if she's into incest though."

"Setsuna-chan has excellent taste! I've talked about manga to her before. Not any incest stuff, just plain yuri."

"Yeah, that's fair. Anyway, the fantasy one sounds pretty cool. I like magic and witches."

"Alrighty! Here you go!" Riko hands over the book. The cover features a pink haired girl in a witch hat, with the word  _ Lazurite _ in big swooping letters behind her. 

"Awesome," Yuu says. "Anyway, my brain is kinda fried on the music theory front. What do you say we just read together?" 

Riko grins. "That'd be great! I've been meaning to finish this volume, actually…" She picks up the one about the twins who want to conquer the world. "There's a mind control aspect to it. See, these videos brainwash you, and…" Riko proceeds to try explaining the lore of the series, but Yuu honestly can't follow it. It's way too convoluted. 

Eventually, the sky begins growing dark, and Yuu thinks it best to catch the train home. 

"Bye! It was nice reading with you!" Riko says. 

"Yeah, thanks for having me!" Yuu replies.

Once she's at the train station, Yuu stares down at the book in her hands. 

… 

"How the hell am I gonna explain this to my parents?" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can correctly guess each incest ship Riko is referencing in her recommendations, you get a prize (Hint: they're all super obvious)


End file.
